Primavera em Tóquio
by Mandy-RM
Summary: Haruka Nanase sabe que as chances de reatar o namoro com Makoto Tachibana são quase inexistentes. Mas, ele espera que, durante os dois dias em que ficará hospedado na casa de seu ex-namorado, a magia das cerejeiras atue sobre eles e promova uma reviravolta.
1. Prólogo

**Tóquio, 14 de janeiro de 2022, inverno.**

A primeira nevasca do ano atingiu Tóquio impiedosamente. Um tapete branco estendeu-se sobre as ruas da capital, os telhados das casas e, até mesmo, sobre as pistas do aeroporto Haneda. Nessa manhã pálida de inverno, mais de quatrocentos voos domésticos foram cancelados. Congestionamentos quilométricos petrificaram o trânsito. Os transportes públicos foram tomados pelo caos. Entretanto — apesar desse cenário repleto de entraves — grande parte dos japoneses não cessaram os seus compromissos diários. No meio de uma multidão que atravessava o cruzamento em frente à estação de metrô e trem do bairro Shibuya, estava Makoto Tachibana.

O jovem detinha uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Estava estressado por causa do trânsito e com medo de chegar atrasado ao emprego. Nada muito diferente do restante da população japonesa nesse dia. Makoto, ao chegar à calçada, aumentou a velocidade dos passos. No seu lado direito havia dezenas de lojas de produtos eletrônicos. Vários modelos de televisão de última geração estavam expostos em vitrines, mas ele não notou nada disso, pois estava apressado.

Então, o jovem ouviu o som de uma música familiar e muito próxima de si. Droga. Era o seu celular. "Que horário mais conveniente para receber uma ligação", pensou Makoto. Praguejando baixinho, ele enfiou a mão dentro do bolso do casaco e retirou de lá o aparelho. Era Kazumi Sato — dono do clube de natação onde ele trabalhava como treinador de crianças. Ou seja, o cara era seu patrão. Que droga... Makoto não poderia simplesmente rejeitar a chamada!

Ele diminuiu o ritmo dos passos. Destravou a tela do celular com o polegar e levou-o a orelha.

— _Moshi-Moshi._ — Falou, sendo quase arrastado pela multidão desenfreada que caminhava atrás dele. — Sim, Sato-san. Eu irei. A neve me atrasou um pouco, mas já estou chegando. Sim. Perfeitamente. Claro.

O jovem de vinte e seis anos sentiu algo gélido ser lançado sobre seus sapatos. Era água. Um funcionário de uma loja estava retirando a neve da calçada com um balde d' água e não o vira passando.

O rapaz pediu desculpas ao receber um olhar aborrecido de Makoto que balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar. Dessa vez, ainda mais estressado que antes. O dia-a-dia em Tóquio era assim. Agitado. As pessoas estavam sempre correndo e sempre atrasadas para algum compromisso. Makoto, por vezes, considerava a possibilidade de voltar para a calmaria de Iwatobi. Mas, só considerava mesmo. No fundo, ele gostava de morar na capital do Japão.

— Eu preparei algumas atividades para as crianças hoje. — Disse Makoto para o patrão que insistia em manter a conversa. — Sim. Pode avisar aos pais que eu já estou chegando. O trânsito está um caos hoje, por isso o atraso.

Ele já podia avistar, além do mar de cabeças a sua frente, a rua que cruzaria para se dirigir ao clube onde trabalhava.

Ótimo. Faltavam mais três quarteirões.

Então, à medida que caminhava, uma reportagem que passava nas imensas TVs de LED expostas na vitrine de uma loja chamou a sua atenção. Essa mesma reportagem se repetia em, no mínimo, quatro televisores organizados um ao lado do outro. Era o noticiário do dia. Makoto cessou os passos mais uma vez e parou diante da vitrine, ao mesmo tempo em que proferia monossílabos para o patrão ao celular. Todas as TVs da vitrine exibiam o belíssimo rosto de um jovem.

Makoto aproximou-se do vidro e encarou mais atentamente o que estava sendo exibido nos televisores. Alguém esbarrou no seu ombro. Não se importou. Continuou encarando fixamente. O jovem que passava no noticiário detinha cabelos negros e os olhos mais lindos de todo o mundo. Eles eram azuis como o céu. Ou melhor, como o oceano.

Era Haruka Nanase. O seu... Makoto nem sabia como chamá-lo. Amigo, talvez? A pessoa que ele mais tinha amado na vida? Certamente, existiam várias formas de chamá-lo. Mas, isso não importava no momento. A única coisa que importava era a razão de Haru estar passando no noticiário da manhã (não que isso fosse incomum, mas, por alguma razão, a reportagem despertou a curiosidade de Makoto.).

Ele leu uma pequena listra azul embaixo da foto de Haru, onde estava escrito a notícia, e quase cambaleou para trás. Makoto arregalou os olhos devido ao horror e entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. No celular, Sato continuava falando algo que ele sequer ouvia e, muito menos, era capaz de compreender, pois estava alheio ao mundo.

Naquele momento, para Makoto, tudo o que existia era aquela reportagem e a notícia estampada embaixo da foto de Haru que informava:

 **HELICÓPTERO QUE TRANSPORTAVA O ATLETA OLÍMPICO, HARUKA NANASE, CAI HOJE EM MASSACHUSETTS, NOS ESTADOS UNIDOS.**

Enquanto Makoto relia aquela frase diversas vezes sem acreditar, uma filmagem amadora tomou espaço. Provavelmente, fora gravada por alguém que estava presente no local do acidente. Ela mostrava literalmente os pedaços do helicóptero que estavam espalhados numa região tomada por árvores. Alguns deles estavam, até mesmo, em chamas.

"Talvez, seja uma floresta", cogitou Makoto. A filmagem, ao mudar de foco, também mostrou uma equipe médica estadunidense trazendo às pressas um corpo numa maca. A vítima respirava por meio de uma máscara de oxigênio. O vídeo não mostrou o rosto dela, entretanto, Makoto sabia quem era. Sabia quem era a pessoa na maca.

Era Haru.

Makoto sentiu o celular escorregar de sua orelha. Não podia ser...

Algumas pessoas também pararam ao seu lado e, ao lerem a notícia, soltaram uma exclamação. Todos os japoneses eram fãs de Haru, pois ele havia conquistado nove medalhes de ouro nos Jogos Olímpicos de Tóquio. Haru era o orgulho do Japão. O sucessor de Michael Phelps.

E agora estava morto?

— Haru... — Sussurrou Makoto, enquanto sentia-se girar.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

 **Tóquio, 25 de março, primavera, um ano depois.**

— O principal símbolo da cultura nipônica, as cerejeiras, começou a desabrochar, oficialmente, neste sábado, dia 25 de março, em Tóquio. Neste período, a capital japonesa receberá uma grande quantidade de turistas para o Hanami... — a voz da repórter do noticiário ecoava da TV quebrando a quietude do apartamento de Makoto Tachibana.

O jovem professor encontrava-se deitado no sofá, cochilando. Os óculos de aro grosso dele estavam tortos em seu rosto e a sua boca estava parcialmente aberta. Makoto havia pegado no sono enquanto corrigia os trabalhos manuais de seus alunos sobre a importância da prática de esporte para a saúde. Havia manuscritos espalhados por toda a sala e, até mesmo, por cima do próprio Makoto.

Também havia uma xícara de café pousada na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá. Makoto havia feito café com o intuito de manter-se acordado. Porém, era evidente que a cafeína não havia produzido efeito algum nele, já que dormia feito uma pedra. Na segunda, na quarta e na sexta ele dava aulas de natação para a turma da noite do clube de natação onde trabalhava há três anos. Durante o dia, ele trabalhava numa escola como professor de Educação Física.

Assim que conseguiu o emprego de professor, Makoto mudou os horários no clube e assumiu a turma da noite. Ele abriu mão de treinar as crianças pela manhã, em razão de que a instituição de ensino oferecia um salário melhor. A rotina, sem dúvidas, era desgastante. Makoto passava o dia e parte da noite trabalhando. Chegava ao apartamento ás nove da noite exausto e — embora tivesse obrigações para cumprir ao chegar — ás vezes o cansaço vencia.

Além da voz da repórter ecoando no ambiente, também era possível ouvir o som tímido de uma garoa que caia lá fora. Então, de repente, um som suficientemente alto despertou Makoto de seu cochilo criminoso.

Era a campainha do apartamento.

Ele se sentou meio atordoado no sofá e centralizou os óculos no rosto. A campainha tocou mais uma vez. Makoto murmurou alguma coisa, tirou os papéis de cima de si e se pôs de pé para atender a porta.

— Já estou indo! — Exclamou para quem fosse ao desligar a TV.

Ao passo que se dirigia até lá, Makoto olhou para o relógio de parede. E eram... Minha nossa! Eram onze e meia da noite! Quem poderia ser? Makoto pensou em conferir no olho mágico quem tocava a sua campainha. Então, recordou-se de que o objeto estava quebrado.

Ele colou o corpo na porta e indagou um tanto receoso devido ao horário:

— Quem é?

Ninguém respondeu.

Makoto pensou que isso só poderia ser coisa do seu namorado. O seu atual parceiro havia deixado à região devido a uma viagem de negócios. A previsão para o retorno dele era daqui a duas semanas. Porém, pelo visto, ele adiantou os compromissos da viagem e voltou mais cedo. Agora, decerto, estava ali para fazer uma visita surpresa.

Makoto sorriu e destrancou a porta.

— Acho que você devia ser menos previsível...

Então, ao abrir a porta e fitar a pessoa que realmente tocara a campainha do apartamento, o sorriso estampado na face de Makoto morreu.

Não era o seu namorado. Era Haruka Nanase. O amor da sua vida e a pessoa que tinha quebrado o seu coração em incontáveis pedacinhos.

Makoto desgrudou os lábios e precisou piscar para ter certeza de que ele era real. Sim. Era Haru. O moreno não havia mudado quase nada naqueles últimos anos. Continuava belo e jovial. Se Makoto não o conhecesse, daria, no máximo, vinte e dois anos para ele. Era como se o tempo nunca passasse para Haru.

Após alguns segundos encarando-o incrédulo, Makoto conseguiu dizer:

— Haru? Mas, o que...?

Haru estava encolhido dentro de uma camisa preta de mangas compridas. O olhar dele era contido. Tímido. E havia uma súplica no oceano dos olhos dele. Parecia um cachorrinho abandonado implorando por abrigo. Além do mais, assim que os olhares dos dois se encontraram, Makoto notou que as bochechas de Haru coraram levemente.

Ele adorava ver o moreno corado. Simplesmente idolatrava os momentos de timidez de Haru. _"Isso é golpe baixo, Haru"._

— Yo, Makoto. — Haru interrompeu os devaneios dele, sorrindo discretamente. — Será que eu poderia... Hum... Entrar?

Makoto piscou surpreso e, em seguida, refletiu a pergunta. Pensou em hesitar, em dizer um severo "não", contudo, isso não era de sua natureza. Ademais, Haruka Nanase sempre teria um espaço em sua casa – em sua vida. Apesar de toda a mágoa que o moreno havia lhe causado no passado.

— Claro. Entre. — Disse Makoto, abrindo espaço para que o jovem adentrasse no apartamento.

 **OoOoO**

Haru pensou, por um instante, que Makoto fosse recusar o seu pedido e que, em seguida, fosse enxotá-lo daquele prédio.

Sim, em seu íntimo, ele sabia que o seu amigo de longa data nunca faria isso. Makoto nunca o trataria mal. Nunca seria rude. Tachibana era — e sempre seria — um porto seguro inabalável e cheio de amor.

Porém, Haru notou a hesitação dele em deixá-lo entrar no apartamento e, por isso, imaginou o pior. O moreno assim que viu Makoto abrir a porta foi dominado pelo impulso de se jogar nos braços dele. Makoto estava tão bonito. Tão nostálgico usando essa camisa xadrez vermelha manchada de café, cabelo despenteado e meio sonolento. Tão familiar. O atual visual de Tachibana despertava em Haru lembranças dos tempos de quando os dois eram namorados.

Makoto sempre adorou essa camisa e foi uma das primeiras peças de roupas que ele comprou ao chegar em Tóquio. Haru lembrava-se nitidamente do jovem de cabelos verde oliva andando pelo gramado verdíssimo da Universidade de Tóquio usando ela. Lembrava-se também do costume Makoto de tomar café tarde da noite, pois gostava de estudar de madrugada e precisava manter-se desperto. Contudo, Haru, muitas vezes, flagrou-o dormindo por cima dos livros da faculdade ao lado de uma xícara de café. Em uma noite em especial, Haru encontrou-o dormindo sobre uma pilha livros usando essa camisa xadrez vermelha que, agora, certamente, ele usava para dormir.

Makoto estava magnífico e nem sabia disso.

Quando o jovem lhe deu permissão para entrar, Haru fez isso em silêncio. Sentia-se pequeno e tímido. Não sabia direito como agir, nem o que dizer ao seu velho amigo e ex-namorado. Haru que sabia que não deveria ter ido ali sem avisar, pois Makoto poderia estar com alguém.

Mas... Não conseguiu evitar. Assim que pôs os pés no aeroporto de Tóquio, ele concluiu que precisava ver Makoto imediatamente. Mesmo que a visita não desse em nada. Mesmo que Makoto lhe expulsasse do apartamento. Não importava. Precisava vê-lo.

Assim que Haru entrou no apartamento de Tachibana, deu uma olhada no ambiente e ficou feliz por não ter ninguém ali além deles. Ele, então, lembrou-se de que os dois haviam dividido esse mesmo apartamento quando eram universitários e namorados (de início, Haru possuía o seu próprio apartamento, mas, como passava mais tempo no de Makoto, os dois decidiram morar juntos). Havia lembranças deles espalhadas por toda parte.

Haru achava que atualmente Makoto tinha condições de alugar um imóvel maior. No entanto, ele continuava no mesmo lugar. No mesmo apartamento da época da faculdade. Será que a razão dele não ter saído dali era porque não queria abandonar o lugar que havia sido, por quatro anos, o paraíso particular dos dois? Ou será que era porque, estando ali, Haru sempre saberia onde encontrá-lo?

O moreno não sabia. Talvez, até estivesse enganado, mas ficou feliz com esse pensamento. Talvez, ainda houvesse esperança para eles.

Haru avistou alguns papeis espalhados pelo chão da sala próximo ao sofá e andou até lá. Ele capturou um manuscrito e leu-o rapidamente. Então, olhou para Makoto que o seguia.

— São dos seus alunos? — perguntou para o jovem apenas para quebrar o gelo.

Makoto coçou a nuca. Parecia desconfortável e um pouco nervoso.

— É. São. Nunca gostei desse tipo de trabalho quando estudava. Mas, hoje em dia, reconheço que são importantes para os alunos.

Haru pôs o manuscrito onde estava murmurando:

— Entendo.

 **OoOoO**

Makoto estudava Haruka Nanase com os seus olhos verdes, enquanto pensava que a última vez que ele tinha tocado a campainha desse apartamento tinha sido em 2020, nos Jogos Olímpicos. Haru aparecera de repente, sem avisar, tal como agora. Num piscar de olhos, as lembranças desse episódio retornaram a mente de Makoto.

Na época, ele estava envolvido com um colega de trabalho. Nada sério. Então, numa noite, Haru apareceu de repente no seu apartamento. Tocou a campainha, exatamente como havia feito instantes atrás.

O colega de Makoto estava no banho. Ele atendeu a porta e deu de cara com o seu ex-namorado — Haruka Nanase. Os dois haviam terminado o namoro no ano anterior, 2019. Ainda não tinham se falado cara a cara desde o acontecido. Por certo, após o término dos dois, Haru dedicou-se exaustivamente e exclusivamente a natação.

"Haru? ", indagou Makoto surpreso com a visita repentina. "O que está fazendo aqui? ".

Haru desviou o olhar e murmurou:

"Queria ver você. "

Então, a voz do colega de Makoto ecoou do banheiro:

"Quem é Makoto? ".

Haru franziu o cenho.

"Você está com alguém? ", o tom do moreno era de mágoa e traição.

Makoto fechou a porta do apartamento para que o colega não ouvisse a conversa deles e ficou no corredor do prédio com o ex-namorado.

"Estou. "

Haru assentiu. Eles não tinham mais nada. Não fazia mais sentido discutir por uma coisa dessas.

"Eu conheço? ", perguntou tentando transparecer que era mera curiosidade.

"Não. Não conhece", respondeu Makoto, percebendo o ciúme indisfarçável do outro. "Você está cheirando a bebida. Tem certeza de que vai conseguir competir de ressaca amanhã? ".

Haru sorriu moderadamente.

"Só foram dois drinques", informou.

O jovem nadador estava usando um moletom branco, onde havia estampado o nome de uma marca famosa. Provavelmente, estava sendo patrocinado por ela.

Vê-lo ali, bem diante dos seus olhos, fez Makoto perceber que ainda o amava e que ainda o desejava. Estava, sim, envolvido com outra pessoa naquele momento, mas Haru era a pessoa com quem ele queria estar. Era um fato incontestável: uma parte de Makoto sempre iria ansiar por Haru. Sempre iria ansiar por beijar cada centímetro do corpo dele com devoção e ternura. Sempre iria ansiar por inalar o aroma daqueles cabelos negros que quase sempre cheiravam a cloro.

Porém, o lado racional de Makoto não o queria de volta, porque sabia que a vida que Haru almejava para si não o incluía. Uma carreira de atleta olímpico envolvia viagens ao redor do mundo, imprensa, dedicação quase que absoluta ao esporte, dentre outras coisas que não faziam parte do mundo de Makoto. Uma vida dessas não incluía alguém comum, que almejava uma vida comum, como Makoto. Portanto, um relacionamento com Haru jamais daria certo. Não havia razões para insistir em algo que só renderia mágoa e frustração.

Além do mais, houve o episódio do parque Sumida que tornou tudo mais difícil, pois Makoto ficou profundamente magoado com Haru.

Era melhor que os dois seguissem suas vidas com outras pessoas e permanecessem apenas como amigos. Era o saudável para ambos. Era o certo.

Makoto abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Haru adiantou-se:

"Eu só queria ver você antes de amanhã. Não queria incomodar, eu...".

Makoto meneou a cabeça.

"Não tem problema. Não está incomodando. "

Haru ainda lhe direcionava aquele olhar. Um olhar magoado e traído.

"Você está com alguém. "

Makoto soltou uma respiração.

"Haru, acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nós devemos seguir em frente. A nossa amizade continuará a mesma, ao menos da minha parte. Você sempre será o meu melhor amigo e você pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. ", ele esboçou um sorriso. O sorriso típico dele: amável e doce. "Estarei na torcida por você amanhã. Tenho certeza de que vai ganhar, porque, na água, você é o melhor, Haru-chan. "

Makoto chamou o ex-namorado pelo apelido apenas para provocá-lo, pois sabia muito bem que ele detestava ser chamado daquela forma. Porém, para a surpresa de Makoto, Haru não soltou nenhum resmungo e nem adotou uma carranca aborrecida. Pelo contrário, ele avançou alguns passos em sua direção com uma expressão suplicante. Era como se precisasse que Makoto o entendesse.

O jovem mais alto sobressaltou-se com aquela atitude, por conta de que não esperava por ela.

"Eu não quero ser só seu amigo", rebateu Haru enquanto segurava os braços de Makoto de forma quase desesperada. Certa vez, no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, Haru fizera algo parecido. Porém, dessa vez, ele o fitava diretamente nos olhos. "Makoto, o que aconteceu naquele dia não foi aquilo que você achou que fosse. Você entendeu tudo errado. Nós podemos tentar de novo. Só mais uma vez. "

Makoto estava boquiaberto e ele poderia ter beijado Haru ali mesmo, porque o jovem de cabelos negros estava absolutamente lindo e desejável com aquelas bochechas enrubescidas e expressão suplicante. Praticamente entregue a ele. Haru retribuiria seu beijo sem pensar

Mas, Makoto não o beijou. E mesmo que quisesse muito fazer isso, após Haru terminar de falar, ele percebeu que estava inerte e emudecido. Ele queria esquecer o fato de que ambos possuíam aspirações diferentes para o futuro. Que, agora, pertenciam a mundos diferentes (pela primeira vez na vida) e a porcaria do parque Sumida. Queria esquecer tudo isso e, então, segurar o rosto de Haru, beijá-lo e dizer que aceitava tentar de novo. Que, a partir daquela noite, eles tentariam fazer dar certo o namoro deles e que se danasse o resto. Queria fazer tudo isso, porque amava Haru incondicionalmente.

"Haru, eu...".

O moreno retirou do bolso um papelzinho e entregou-o para Makoto.

"Eu vou nadar por você amanhã. Esteja lá. ", pediu e foi embora.

O papelzinho era uma entrada para o estádio onde Haru competiria no dia seguinte. Makoto ficou olhando para esse papel, pensativo. Então, o seu lado irracional (o lado que amava Haru a ponto de fazê-lo perder a razão) assumiu o controle. Na manhã seguinte, ele compareceu a esse estádio. Torceu por Haru das arquibancadas e vibrou quando o jovem obteve ouro no revezamento 4x200 livre. Após essa vitória, Haru conquistou a sua nona medalha de ouro e bateu um dos recordes de Michael Phelps. Os Jogos Olímpicos de Tóquio entraram para a história do Japão por causa de Nanase.

Logo depois da competição, Makoto tentou conversar com ele. Principalmente, porque havia pensado na proposta do jovem de tentar de novo. Makoto queria reatar o namoro e essa foi uma das razões que o motivou a ir nesse estádio. No entanto, Haru estava sempre rodeado de repórteres. Ele e Rin (que perdera por pouco para Haru) eram muito famosos e estavam constantemente sob os holofotes.

Vendo os dois juntos de longe, Makoto pensou que, talvez, alguém como Rin Matsuoka fosse o correto para Haru. Ou — ao relembrar o que vira no parque Sumida — talvez, o próprio Rin.

Makoto não conseguiu uma oportunidade de conversar com ex-namorado, que se tornou uma espécie de celebridade. Então, foi para casa. Dessa vez, mais convencido de que o futuro de Haru não o incluía.

No caminho, ele lembrou-se de um texto que leu na Internet:

 _"Nós nem sempre chegamos a ficar com os amores de nossas vidas, porque às vezes o amor não é tudo o que existe [...] Às vezes, a maior atitude de amor que você pode possivelmente tomar é deixar o outro ir"._

Makoto, ao pensar naquelas palavras, decidiu se conformar com o fim definitivo do namoro e enxergar o ex-namorado apenas como um amigo. Os momentos que os dois passaram juntos foram bons. Mas, eles pertenciam ao passado. Estava na hora de olhar para o futuro.

Haru certamente pensou a mesma coisa e, logo depois dos Jogos Olímpicos, partiu para os Estados Unidos e nunca mais retornou ao Japão. E para a surpresa de Makoto: o moreno, após encerramento dos Jogos, nunca mais lhe dirigiu a palavra. Isso magoou Makoto mais do que qualquer coisa, pois ele esperava que a amizade de longa data deles fosse perdurar após o término do relacionamento, afinal eles eram melhores amigos desde quando eram crianças.

Porém, depois daquela visita inesperada em 2020, Haru o ignorou por completo, como se Makoto não tivesse significado nada. Nem mesmo um amigo. Posteriormente, ele soube que o jovem conseguiu uma pós-graduação em Harvard e que foi por isso que decidiu mudar-se para o estado de Massachusetts, nos EUA.

Mais de um ano se passou. Mais de um ano sem eles trocarem uma simples mensagem de texto e, então, numa manhã gélida de janeiro de 2022, Makoto soube do acidente de Haru no caminho para o trabalho.

No mesmo instante, ele pensou em largar tudo e em ir encontrá-lo nos Estados Unidos, apesar de ainda estar magoado com o jovem. Porém, algo sempre atrapalhava os seus planos. Só restou a Makoto acompanhar a situação de Haru pelos noticiários, revistas e jornais. Muitas vezes, ele temeu que Haru não sobrevivesse ao acidente, visto que o moreno havia ficado gravemente ferido.

Todavia, Haru conseguiu reverter o quadro em que estava. Muito lentamente ele foi melhorando. Porém, houve lesões. Em especial, uma no joelho.

Haru foi submetido a seis meses de fisioterapia intensa e tudo isso foi feito numa clínica particular nos Estados Unidos. Assim que soube que o ex-namorado estava em processo de recuperação, Makoto tentou ligar para ele, porém, o jovem havia trocado de número. Era como se o universo conspirasse para que eles continuassem afastados. Nesse período, Makoto conseguiu um emprego de professor de Educação Física numa escola e não pôde recusar. Então, mais uma vez, os seus planos de ir até Haru falharam e ele precisou contentar-se em acompanhar o estado do moreno pelos noticiários.

E logo a bomba explodiu: devido à fratura no joelho, Haru precisou desistir da carreira de atleta olímpico.

 _"Como ele está lidando com isso? Será que está depressivo e sem perspectiva?",_ Makoto questionou-se assim que soube. Ele sentia-se tolo por se preocupar com alguém que há tempos não o procurava. Porém, em seu íntimo, Makoto sabia que sempre se preocuparia com Haru independentemente de qualquer coisa. Sempre.

Makoto desvencilhou os devaneios e, então, resolveu falar:

— Pensei que estivesse nos Estados Unidos.

— Voltei para cá há pouco tempo. Aliás, estou vindo do aeroporto agora.

Makoto olhou confuso para Haru.

— E onde estão suas malas?

Os músculos de Haru se retesaram. Ele olhava para o chão ou para qualquer outro ponto, exceto para Makoto. Vergonha, quem sabe?

— Eu... Não trouxe bagagem. — Revelou o moreno.

Makoto ficou boquiaberto.

— Como assim não trouxe? Você pretende se vestir com o quê, afinal?

Haru sentou-se no sofá tendo cuidado para não pisotear os manuscritos alheios. O ex-atleta digeriu a pergunta por alguns segundos. Makoto esperou o tempo dele. Apenas... Queria entender.

— Eu não queria mais aquelas roupas. Doei todas. — Declarou Haru com amargura. — Elas pertenciam à outra pessoa, outro Haru, atleta olímpico, que morreu no dia em que aquele helicóptero despencou. Não fazia mais sentido usar roupas que não eram minhas.

— Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a você, Haru. De verdade. — Disse Tachibana, com um timbre sincero. E, em seguida, acrescentou: — Olha... Você não precisa pensar assim, sabe? Você e aquele Haru, atleta olímpico, continuam sendo a mesma pessoa.

Haru prestou atenção nas palavras do jovem de semblante dócil, mas nada disse. Ficou quieto. Então, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou.

Makoto ficou olhando para ele e constatou que — tal como em 2020 — o seu desejo e amor por Haru continuavam vívidos dentro de si. Durante quase três anos, esses sentimentos mantiveram-se presentes e intocados (mesmo depois de toda a mágoa que Haru lhe causara).

Ele, então, lembrou-se de que, após os Jogos Olímpicos, tentou encontrar um substituto para Haru. Uma nova paixão arrebatadora capaz de fazê-lo superar o ex-namorado definitivamente. Porém, nunca encontrou. Makoto, ao longo das tentativas, compreendeu que esse tipo de paixão só era sentida uma vez na vida.

Ele gostava muito de seu atual namorado. Porém, não era apaixonado pelo jovem e sempre deixou isso claro. O relacionamento deles envolvia apenas duas coisas: respeito e companheirismo. Paixão, não. Nunca haveria um substituto para Haru. Essa era a grande verdade.

— Por quê? — Ecoou Makoto, não suportando mais a dúvida.

Haru fitou-o com as suas órbitas azuis.

— Por que o quê?

— Por que está aqui, Haru?! A última vez que nós nos falamos foi em 2020! Depois disso você nunca mais me procurou! Não fez isso nem mesmo quando se acidentou! Simplesmente me excluiu da sua vida sem nenhum motivo aparente por quase três anos! Não acha que eu não mereço uma explicação? Por que está aqui agora? Não me diga que é porque... — Makoto fechou os olhos.

— Não. Não diga que estou aqui porque a minha carreira acabou.

Ele abriu os braços.

— Então, qual é o grande motivo? Faz quase três anos, Haru. Quase três anos desde que você decidiu desaparecer da minha vida de repente.

— Sei contar, Makoto. — Retrucou o ex-atleta. Então, respirou fundo, como se buscasse forças para falar. — Eu estou aqui porque sinto sua falta.

Makoto sentiu vontade de gargalhar sonoramente até perder o fôlego.

— Minha falta?! Isso é uma brincadeira?! Você estava com o Rin!

O rosto de Haru, então, assumiu um caráter muito sério.

— Makoto, eu e o Rin nunca estivemos juntos. Não me diga que não sabia disso. — Falou com firmeza. — Ele está com o Yamazaki. Há várias fotos deles juntos na mídia, já que Rin é um atleta famoso. Qualquer um sabe disso. Na última vez que eu encontrei Rin, ele me disse que planeja casar-se com Yamazaki na Austrália. Talvez, a cerimônia aconteça em setembro. Sobre o que você viu naquele dia...

Makoto balançou a cabeça.

— Deixe isso para lá. Não importa mais.

Haru encarava-o fixamente.

— Mas, eu quero explicar. Você precisa saber que tudo aquilo não passou de um mal entendido.

Ele soltou risadinha.

— Então, agora o novo nome para traição é "mal entendido"? — Questionou em tom de brincadeira, mas isso ainda o machucava. — Haru, já passou. Não importa mais. Você já explicou isso antes, lembra? Até o Rin me ligou na época para se explicar e pedir desculpas. Vamos deixar o passado no passado.

— Você me encontrou no parque Sumida naquele dia. Eu me lembro. Eu estava no banco ao lado do Rin. — Haru desviou o olhar e fitou os dedos das mãos. — Você se aproximou de nós e viu quando Rin me abraçou. Então, concluiu que estávamos juntos. O nosso namoro estava por um fio na época. Eu sempre estava viajando. Sempre distante. Isso foi à gota d' água. Você achou que eu estava te traindo.

— E não estava? — Makoto questionou em um tom magoado e de desafio.

— Não. É claro que não. — Negou Haru olhando-o nos olhos. — Você sabe que o que eu sentia por Rin ficou no passado. Eu... — O moreno girou a cabeça para o lado para disfarçar as bochechas enrubescidas. — Eu nunca teria vindo para Tóquio se ainda sentisse algo por Rin. Vim para cá depois do colégio, por causa de você. Eu não queria ficar longe de você.

Makoto, por um momento, ficou pasmo e quase pediu para que Haru calasse a boca. Ele não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Não queria reavivar qualquer resquício de paixão pelo moreno.

 **OoOoO**

 _"Por que está fazendo essa cara de surpreso? Pelo amor de Deus, Makoto, será que você não consegue perceber que você é a única pessoa do mundo que eu não consigo viver sem?",_ pensou Haru, por um segundo. Mas, não disse.

Muitos acreditavam que era Makoto quem dependia de Haru. No entanto, isso não era verdade. Era Haru quem dependia de Makoto.

Tachibana sempre foi o mais independente dos dois. Sempre teve mais amigos. Sempre teve uma tendência a se distanciar, o que incomodava Haru, pois ele nunca suportou a ideia de ter Makoto longe. Haru era o dependente. Aquele que quase enlouqueceu no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio quando Makoto passou a evita-lo de repente. O ciumento (e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esconder). Aquele que teve o coração despedaçado quando soube que Makoto, no último ano do colegial, iria estudar na Universidade de Tóquio. Que iria deixá-lo.

Eles cuidavam um do outro. Haru compreendia os medos bobos e infantis de Makoto sem julgar. Compreendia que, durante muito tempo, ele teve medo de nadar no mar, por causa da morte de um pescador que era seu amigo. Que não gostava de acoplar minhocas em iscas de pescas, pois temia machucá-las. Que tinha medo de lugares escuros mesmo que já fosse crescido. Makoto também cuidava de Haru. Ás vezes, os cuidados excessivos dele o aborreciam, mas Haru não suportaria que Makoto mudasse. Makoto era Makoto. Haru o compreendia e gostava dele exatamente do jeito que ele era.

Por isso, Haru era tão ciumento. Imaginar alguém lhe roubando algo tão precioso era terrível. A ideia de não tê-lo por perto era terrível. Por isso, Haru decidiu ir para Tóquio com Makoto, porque não conseguia viver sem ele (e os anos que precisou viver não foram nada agradáveis).

 _"Você sabe de tudo isso, Makoto. Não aja como se não soubesse que eu vim para Tóquio por sua causa",_ pensou o moreno.

— Haru... — Makoto começou a dizer alguma coisa.

— Rin estava chateado — o ex-atleta o interrompeu, para que pudesse terminar de explicar. — Ele tinha vindo para Tóquio para ver o Sousuke que, na época, estava fazendo um tratamento aqui. Eles brigaram. Nós conversamos sobre isso no parque e eu o aconselhei. Ele começou a chorar e...

— E, então, vocês se abraçaram como um casal? — questionou Makoto venenoso. — Isso não muda nada, Haru.

Haru estudou o outro com uma expressão desconfiada, então, indagou:

— Por acaso está com ciúmes?

 _"Não tente me enganar. Eu conheço você",_ cogitou ele, suspeitoso.

Makoto não percebeu o tom enciumado de sua voz e, quando ouviu a indagação acusadora de Haru, arregalou os olhos. O moreno quase sorriu quando o viu enrubescer.

— É claro que não. — Negou Makoto de imediato. — Só estava dizendo. Além do mais, eu sou comprometido.

 _"Um namorado. Eu já devia saber. Você seguiu mesmo em frente. Diferente de mim"._

Haru, que era naturalmente inexpressivo, não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza no momento em que recebeu aquela informação.

Então rapidamente decidiu retomar o que estava falando antes:

— Tudo o que aconteceu ali foi um mal entendido. Rin nunca teria nada comigo, pois é Sousuke quem ele ama — _E é você quem eu amo._

 **OoOoO**

Makoto ficou sério ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Na verdade, o motivo que o fez decidir terminar com Haru não foi o fato de ter flagrado os dois jovens se abraçando de forma tão íntima no Parque Sumida quando ia para o trabalho (ele gostava da tranquilidade do parque e resolveu cortar o caminho por lá nesse dia). Foi a consciência de que ele e Haru detinham aspirações opostas. Makoto não se via no futuro do ex-namorado, por isso terminou. Porém, ele admitia que o incidente do Parque Sumida teve uma grande influência nessa decisão. Tachibana não era uma pessoa exatamente ciumenta com Haru. Porém, sentia ciúmes do jovem de cabelos negros com Rin, pois sabia que ele já tinha sido apaixonado pelo ruivo.

Naquele dia, Haru, assim que o viu no parque, foi até ele. Tentou explicar. Makoto, a princípio, não quis ouvir, em razão de que achava que não existiam justificativas para uma traição. Estava chateado. Rin ligou para o seu celular. Ele não atendeu. Porém, alguns dias depois, ele e Haru tiveram uma conversa. O moreno contou essa mesma história, mas não adiantou. Makoto estava decidido a pôr um fim no relacionamento deles e, assim, foi.

Ele, por fim, assentiu.

— Está explicado, então — disse. — Rin abraçou você porque estava chateado e eu interpretei errado.

— Sarcasmo nunca combinou com você — retrucou Haru, levemente irritado.

— Não estou sendo sarcástico. Eu só quero deixar o passado no lugar dele.

— Makoto, eu gostaria de passar dois dias aqui — revelou o ex-atleta, para a surpresa do outro. — Quero comprar um apartamento aqui em Tóquio, mas antes disso pretendo dar uma olhada nos imóveis. Talvez, isso leve uns dois dias no máximo. Depois, eu vou fazer uma visita aos meus pais em Iwatobi. Será que eu poderia ficar aqui durante esse período? Não quero causar problemas a você e ao seu namorado.

— Não se preocupe. O meu namorado está viajando. Pode ficar o tempo que precisar.

— Obrigado. — Disse Haru, sincero. — Prometo que nesse meio tempo eu explico o que você quiser. Sei que temos muito o que conversar.

Makoto soltou uma respiração profunda e começou a juntar os papéis espalhados pela sala.

— Sabe, Haru. A maior mágoa que eu guardo dessa história não foi ter visto você com o Rin no parque, muito menos as brigas que tivemos no nosso último ano de namoro. — Declarou o jovem, enquanto Haru o ouvia atentamente. — A minha maior mágoa foi o fato de que você se esqueceu da nossa amizade durante todos esses anos e me excluiu da sua vida como se eu não fosse nada.

— Makoto...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar. — Pediu o mais alto fazendo um gesto com a mão. Haru assentiu, permitindo que ele continuasse. — Eu não esperava que a nossa amizade fosse a mesma e nem poderia. Mas, eu esperava que você continuasse me vendo como um amigo, porque, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, eu continuei vendo-o assim. Eu queria ter te ajudado quando você se acidentou, queria ter te apoiado, ter estado lá do seu lado no hospital como um amigo. — Haru percebeu o rancor no tom da voz de Makoto e encarou-o de forma arrependida. — Tentei ligar para você. Tentei me comunicar. Mas, você tinha trocado de número. Quando se recuperou, também não me ligou. Não deu nenhum sinal de vida. Nem mesmo quando soube que não poderia mais nadar profissionalmente. Eu esperava que você soubesse que a nossa amizade sempre estaria acima de tudo e que eu sempre iria amá-lo. Mas, você se esqueceu disso durante esses anos. E essa é a minha maior mágoa, Haru, porque a nossa amizade sempre irá significar tudo para mim.

— Tudo o que eu fiz foi... — o ex-atleta apressou-se para se explicar.

Makoto balançou a cabeça e o interrompeu:

— Não. Já chega. — Falou, terminando de juntar os papéis e pousando uma pilha de manuscritos sobre a mesinha de centro. — Conversaremos sobre isso depois. Já é meia noite. Vem, eu vou fazer um chá e depois eu vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir.


End file.
